


And That Was That, the End of the World

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, Kind of vent style?, Mastermind Kirigiri Kyoko, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri had a motive for causing the end of the world, but no one except a dead man was able to figure it out. She had never bothered to tell, she didn't want to waste time being told that her reason was 'petty'.It wasn't, they just didn't understand.
Relationships: (Implied) One-Sided Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	And That Was That, the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I wrote the beginning of this a year ago and then abandoned it. But then after realizing that I haven't put out a proper past a thousand words oneshot, my mind caught on fire and I wrote most of this two days ago while stuck in my house.

Kyoko had always thought that murder was such an interesting concept, ever since her first homocide case. The act of murder itself, however, was not the interesting part. Instead it was the moral gray area that it created.

When someone was murdered, people always seemed to want to know the ‘why’ before the ‘how’ and ‘who’. It’s like if the motive is good then the perpetrator will be forgiven. But then what constitutes a bad motive between a good motive? And who had the right to judge if someone’s motive was petty or not?

That’s why, if anyone even ever got the chance to ask Kyoko ‘why’, she didn’t bother to have an explanation prepared. Because she knew her motive wouldn’t fit into people’s standards. And Kyoko didn’t have the time to watch people get upset at her reasoning.

She didn’t really care, her actions had already been committed anyways, the world had already been destroyed. It didn’t really matter.

But just because she didn’t have a detailed explanation prepared didn’t mean she had no reason at all. 

It was all for revenge.

* * *

(When Kyoko was young, her mother died.

When Kyoko was young, her father abandoned her.

When Kyoko was young, she started investigating homicides. 

When Kyoko was young, she was all alone.

  
  


When Kyoko was older, she found out where her father went)

* * *

Perhaps the most logical thing to do was to not accept the invitation into Hope’s Peak Academy. Perhaps she should have just continued to do what she was doing before, investigating, solving cases. It would’ve turned out fine.

But instead of taking the most logical route, something came over Kyoko, and she accepted her new title of ‘Ultimate Detective’.

Why?

Only later she realized that it was because she wanted revenge. _She_ wanted to abandon _him_ . _She_ wanted to say that she didn’t love _him_ . _She_ wanted to leave _him_ all alone. It was petty, she knew that. But it didn’t erase her desire for revenge.

  
  


But then the headmaster, her father, ruined everything.

  
  


He lied to her.

He said that he loved her.

* * *

Kyoko stayed at the school, though it wasn’t very logical. She could’ve gone back, but the idea of revenge had become deeply rooted in her heart. How she was going to get her revenge was unknown, all but a distant dream, but she refused to give up, no matter how logical that course of action may have seemed. 

And so, she abandoned her life, she abandoned her grandfather, and she left behind her only friend (who hugged her and swore to send letters). Was it worth it? Was a title that she didn’t care about and her father worth all of what she was leaving? Probably not.

But she couldn’t bring herself to question her decision so deeply, not when anger burned inside her. Not when her father’s confession of love wavered throughout her head, that awful lie that made her doubt her quest of revenge for a split second. 

She wasn’t _his_ daughter. _He_ didn’t love her. It was all just a lie. Kyoko knew that, she was a detective after all. The evidence said what he really thought about her. _He_ didn’t care.

And so Kyoko went to school.

* * *

Kyoko hated her classmates, they were either stupidly friendly or unapproachably bitter (not that she wasn’t in the latter category), there was no in between.

As such, class was a terrible mix of energetic yelling, tired sighs, and snide insults. A few weeks in, she decided to just stop going- she was busy with her detective work after all.

No one cared anyways. Her idiot father had made the school rules bend to the students’ whims, they could skip class whenever they wanted and no questions would be asked. And her classmates avoided her anyways, so they didn’t care to stop her. She never stopped her classmates when they tried to skip, so it was all fair.

But then, he approached her. That quiet, awkward boy with a nothing talent. He talked to her, stuttering along the way.

_“H-hey, Kyoko… uhhh… you haven’t been at school lately, right? W-well I’m sure you have a reason, but I think it would be better if everyone went to class together, o-okay?”_

It was odd, him asking. So she’d just ignored him the first time around, left him to stare at her wide eyed, opened mouthed- awkward in his standard Makoto way. But he never left her alone.

He went out of his way to find her during lunch. He’d walk up to her in the cafeteria, stop her to talk before she’d go off campus, knock on her dorm’s door when she was nowhere to be found during lunch. Occasionally, he would ask if she would go to class, she declined every time.

Eventually, the annoyance that was Makoto’s insistence to spend time together became endearing. And Kyoko supposed that made Makoto her first and only friend.

And yet, despite Makoto’s open kindness, Kyoko still needed her revenge. She just needed for her father to understand how terrible of a person he was and that his actions had consequences. That he couldn’t just run away and expect everything to be okay.

Makoto was at least brave when it came to his optimism, her father was just a coward.

And so, Kyoko decided, her father needed to die. He needed to die a painful death in which everything crumbled down around him. The only thing he ever loved, Hope’s Peak Academy. The school that he had abandoned his own daughter for.

She was going to make her father suffer.

* * *

Kyoko hadn’t expected such terrible secrets to be hidden beneath the school’s squeaky clean exterior. She knew something was wrong- something always was- but human experimentation was too much. It was too bad. Too ‘evil’.

But by her own logic, murder was as well, and that was exactly what she was looking for. Thinking in black and white would just make her a hypocrite, other people didn’t think about that though. Human experimentation was wrong, and as such people would riot. If the best of the best weren’t trustworthy, then who was?

Kyoko knew her father would hate it, being responsible for the world’s chaos. It would be his fault, and her father would feel that pain.

And then she would kill him in cold blood.

She’d spread his secrets, real the school’s lies, and then kill him. And yet the plan felt incomplete.

She knew that she had to destroy everything, including his students. Including her classmates. Including Makoto.

Complete revenge mattered more than her only friend, however. And so, she formed a plan. One that would torture her father, even after he was long gone.

(And yet, she decided to give her classmates a fighting chance in the form of a game)

* * *

Kyoko found that spreading rumors and secrets was an easier task than she had thought, especially considering her many connections. Her evidence was more than enough. As such, she spread the documents anonymously, causing chaos in the world.

So many important people went to study at Hope’s Peak. Gang leaders, genius doctors, monarchs- they all weren’t safe at such an untrustworthy school, so some pulled out. However, it got worse.

The protests started, mostly due to her father’s insistence on refusing to fix anything. They were relatively peaceful at first, the protesters just wanted an explanation, but as more information was introduced- as they found the empty shell that once was Hajime Hinata trapped in an underground lab, they grew more violent. They were out for blood and revenge.

Then people got it into their heads that the ultimates were a part of the conspiracy. That the ultimates were planning on turning all of the ‘normal’ people into emotionless beings. And so the ultimates were hunted and killed. They fought back though, and thus started a war.

It frustrated her father, Kyoko noticed. It made him angry that those innocent children were being killed because of _him_. It made her want to laugh, that utter helplessness that her father found himself in. But she didn’t, she couldn’t- not until she’d finally killed him.

And so, in all the chaos, in all the bloodshed going on outside, her father simply hid her class away (the only ones he could keep safe). Himself included. He didn’t care about anyone but himself, that’s why it was so surprising how easy it was to kill him. Her father.

Jin Kirigiri. The headmaster of (the no longer) Hope’s Peak Academy. Dead.

He never suspected Kyoko. 

What a fool, a coward until his death.

(She didn’t laugh, not even when her gloves were stained with his thick, sticky blood)

* * *

And so the killing game started. Simply a way to make her father writhe in his grave, something to shove in her dead father’s face. It was interesting though, watching those children (former classmates, her mind would occasionally remind) try to defend themselves. Say that they weren’t wrong for killing. That because they wanted to leave, they were justified.

Perhaps they were, perhaps they weren’t. But if you were caught, you weren’t good enough and you had to die. Gruesomely.

It was a spectacle that Kyoko couldn’t feel anything towards, those violent executions. She didn’t care about the deaths, she was getting invested in the mystery. In the characters. And she simply watched as everything unfolded.

There were no motives, they simply cracked under their own self imposed pressure. There was no manipulation, just some nicely placed clues that led to her student record.

They figured it out, they solved the mystery, and lucky Makoto Naegi survived. The naive boy that made her heart warm had survived.

It was both terrible and great when he asked her (not remembering, not truly knowing her with such a large hole in his memories) the simple question of “Why?”.

Kyoko could’ve told him a sob story. About a dead mother and a father that never loved her. Maybe he would have understood- maybe his empathetic heart would’ve reached her. But she didn’t want empathy, Kyoko didn’t want pity. At that moment, the only thing she had wanted was to die. She should’ve died long before, once she’d gotten her revenge on her father, once she’d killed him in cold blood. She hadn’t needed to reveal his secrets and bring chaos to the world, to force her classmates to kill each other. Her time to die had long since passed, and she couldn’t feel anything anymore.

_“You wouldn’t understand”_

And then she’d died, leaving heaps of bodies and fear behind her. Her revenge long since quenched.

And that was that.

The end of the world.

(No motivation known, but no one would’ve accepted it anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> (they're way too many line breaks, I know)


End file.
